Motor vehicles such as pickup trucks include a bed for carrying cargo. Recent designs have also provided cargo storage space between a side panel and a wall of the cargo bed. Such cargo storage configurations provide receptacles that are suitable to store and secure smaller items of cargo. Some of these receptacles integrate a lockable lid. While these side panel storage receptacles are convenient, they are not always desired for every customer. In this regard, it is desirable to offer the option of a pickup truck cargo bed that includes a side panel storage receptacle and one that does not include such a receptacle.
While providing multiple cargo bed configurations for a customer is desirable, it is also desirable to incorporate a pickup truck cargo bed that can quickly and easily accommodate both scenarios during assembly.